


【中文翻译】Hate

by Cathy1016



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathy1016/pseuds/Cathy1016
Summary: 它咆哮地太响了，那个内心深处的绿眼睛怪物，以至于它终于安静下来时，班伏里奥以为自己已经聋了。





	【中文翻译】Hate

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277929) by [tveckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling). 



> RMB大三角，捂脸，翻译得不到位都是我的错。
> 
> 原作者：tveckling  
> 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277929

它咆哮得太响了，那个他内心深处的绿眼睛怪物，以至于它终于安静下来时，班伏里奥以为自己已经聋了。他看着自己表弟和挚爱的友人的尸体，感到自己正在坠入深渊，再次地。

但这次，他的愤怒、他的悲恸、他的悔恨，都流向了自己。

没有人知道茂丘西奥对罗密欧的爱，这简直是个奇迹，毕竟他做的超出朋友太多了。其他人都是怎么看那些动作的呢？那环在罗密欧肩上的双臂，那过于快乐的笑脸，那长久的凝视，当茂丘西奥想伸手去触碰又忍住时渴望的眼神。班伏不明白怎么会没人看到。而他全看在眼里。

而且，他好嫉妒啊。这些年来，他愿意做任何事去换取罗密欧的位置，成为那个获得全身心奉献般忠诚的爱意的人。渐渐的，即使不愿意也不得不承认，但是他对表弟的感情开始变得越来越阴暗，每次，捕捉到茂丘西奥心碎的笑容时他的视野都会染上嫉妒的色彩。后来，仿佛嫌他的世界崩塌得不够彻底似的，茂丘西奥死在了罗密欧怀里。

自那天之后，班伏里奥每个晚上都会失眠，时间缓慢地爬行，一刻一刻，一秒一秒。这一切究竟是怎么发生的呢？怎么样才能避免呢？这些想法总会绕回到一个关键点上，一个关键的人，那个唯一的应该承担罪责的人。茂丘西奥为他而战，为他而死，爱他。是罗密欧将濒死的他拥在怀里——不是班伏，从来不会是班伏。罗密欧，不是班伏里奥，从来，总是，罗密欧。

他视罗密欧的流放为一件幸事。既然他平安地呆在曼托瓦，班伏就能毫无顾忌地恨他，再也不用因为亲情而逼迫自己将黑暗的情绪隐藏。他的爱向来一文不值，以前不会以后也不会，那么为什么他不能尽情享受黑暗呢？

一部分的他，轻柔的在他耳边低语道，罗密欧当然会把你的黑暗面也带走。罗密欧会把一切都带走。茂丘西奥。他的爱慕，他的妒忌，他的憎恨。只有悔恨会留下，毕竟班伏怎么能去恨一个死人呢？罗密欧本该安安全全地在视线之外，这样班伏才能肆无忌惮地恨他。

所以现在，现在的他一无所有。只有爱与恨的残影，被装在冷冰冰的坟墓里。

——FIN——


End file.
